1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displays and, particularly, to a carbon-nanotube-based liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The first substrate is located parallel to the second substrate. The liquid crystal layer including a plurality of liquid crystal molecules is located between the first substrate and the second substrate. A first transparent electrode layer and a first alignment layer are formed on a surface of the first substrate facing toward the liquid crystal layer. A first polarizer is formed on an opposite surface of the first substrate that faces away from the liquid crystal layer. A second transparent electrode layer and a second alignment layer are formed on a surface of the second substrate that faces toward the liquid crystal layer. A second polarizer is formed on an opposite surface of the second substrate that faces away from the liquid crystal layer.
When no voltage is supplied to the liquid crystal display, light can pass through the liquid crystal display. When voltage is supplied, light cannot pass through the liquid crystal display. Thus, when a predetermined voltage is selectively applied to different pixels defined in the liquid crystal display, a picture can be shown.
However, for many reasons, the liquid crystal display cannot perform in low temperature environments. Firstly, since the threshold voltage of the liquid crystal display is related to the temperature, the threshold voltage of the liquid crystal display will increase as the external temperature decreases. A change in the threshold voltage will deteriorate the contrast of the liquid crystal display. Secondly, the viscosity quid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer will increase as the external temperature decreases. It then becomes difficult for the liquid crystal molecules to transmit phases and so the response of the liquid crystal display becomes slow.
Conventionally, in order to overcome the above problems, a heating layer can be provided on the substrate for increasing operating temperature of the liquid crystal display. The heating layer is usually made of indium-tin oxide. However, the heating layer made of indium-tin oxide is not very efficient.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a liquid crystal display that can perform in low temperature environments.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present liquid crystal display, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.